Adopting Bella
by vampiregirl31
Summary: Bella gets adopted by Carlisle and Esme who can't have kids, they take her home to Chicago where she meets the Masens (Edward, Alice and Emmett) and the Hales (Rose and Jasper) Follow Bella in her journey outside the orphanage where she finds everything she has been missing in life... Love and Family. MULTIPLE POV'S, CANNON COUPLES, LITTLE ANGST Twilight Adopted from Twimom193
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY!

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE STORY.

Chapter 1

Seattle 1997

Charlie's POV

"Come on Ren, just a little bit more!" I screamed.

"Charlie I cant do this. It hurts to badly," she whimpers. We have been at this for almost an hour and I can tell she is tired... having a baby makes you tired.

We shouldn't be having a baby. I mean we are only 14 but 9 months ago my beautiful girl Renee came to me terrified because ... she was pregnant. Keeping this a secret from our parents have been the hardest thing ever but we didn't know how to tell them something like this. So she wore baggy close and was hardly at home so that made it easier. I know what you are thinking " Why didn't we just get rid of it?" Well we might not want to be parents but I could never kill a child or my child I guess I should say. So we decided to have it and then bring it to this orphanage we found here and seattle over 3 hours away from where we live.

So here we are in a bus station bathroom at 3am giving birth.

"I know you are tired baby but you are almost there. I can see the head just a little more," I soothe trying to keep her from breaking down. "Just one more big push"

After about five more minutes of pushing we finally have a baby girl. She is so tiny and screaming and Im so afraid I'll break her so I try to hand her to Renee.

"No! I don't wanna hold her! Please Charles just take her to that place and come back for me. I just wanna go home and forget about this," she sobs as she pushes me away. As much as it breaks my heart and swaddle the baby in the blanket we brought, kiss her forehead and run out. Promising to be back in no more than a half hour.

As I see the orphanage come into view I look down at the bundle in my arms. She is actually kinda cute, in a wrinkly, swollen kinda way. I have to believe we are doing the right thing as I knock on the door and pray someone answers.

"How can I help you son?" I hear as I look up to see a nun has answered the door. She sees the baby in my arms and gasps. "Oh dear please please come inside," she rambles trying to scoot me in. But I can't.

"No please just take her. I have to get back to my girlfriend. Please just take care of her," I whimper and thrust the baby into her arms as I run away.

"Does she have a name?" the soft voice asks me and I turn around to see her smiling at me. Its not a scowl or a glare. Its not a mean look as if to say "What have you done?" I stop and look at her for just a second before nodding.

"Isabella Marie"

St. Elizabeth's Orphanage for Girls

2013

Esme's POV

"We have lots of girls here that are up for adoption. All with their own story, some good some troublesome but they are all great kids," Sister Catherine states, smiling as she shows us through the main floor.

"What ages?" my husband Carlisle asks as he squeezes my hand.

It was about a year ago at the age of 40 that we have given up on the idea of having our own children. After a complicated pregnancy resulting in the loss of our only son, 12 years ago, has made it next to impossible for me to conceive. We have decided to adopt a child, a little girl, in particular to give a loving home too. Which is what brings us here today.

"We have girls from infancy all the way to our oldest ward which is 15 years of age. The nursery is this way," She states turning into a room. I don't want a baby though. I want an older child that has slim to know chance of having a family. Carlisle smiles down at me in agreement but we follow the nun regardless.

"The children in this room are between the ages of 6 weeks to about 4 months," she states, though I tune her out as I look around and my eyes fall on an older child. She has to be at least a teenager and is helping one of the other nuns tend to an infant over in the corner. Mindlessly I walk over to her and introduce myself.

"Hello, my name is Esme Cullen," I say while sticking my hand out. She looks up in surprise and I gasp quietly at her beauty. Timeless beauty really, she has a heart shaped face with big chocolate brown eyes and chestnut curls that frame her face and reach down to her waist.

"Isabella," she whispers and shakes my hand timidly. "Its nice to meet you."

I see Carlisle making his way toward us with a knowing smile. He shakes her hand and introduces himself to which she blushes and mumbles a greeting in return.

We talk with her for hours. Isabella. Learning all there is to know about her. Like her full name is Isabella Marie Swan, the swan coming from the fact that when she was a baby she loves listening to swan lake all day. She is 15 years old, the oldest and only teenager here and has been here since the day she was born.

The more and more we talk the more I am enchanted by her. The fact that she has never been adopted baffles both Carlisle and myself because who could not want such a warm and beautiful child.

The nuns call her for dinner and she smiles politely as she hurries of to the other children helping them all sit around the table.

"Isabella is has a beautiful soul as you can see," we hear and turn to see Sister Catherine smiling at us.

"How come she has never been adopted?" Carlisle asks as we follow her into the office.

She sits and sighs, "Poor thing is terribly shy. Many couples have come through that door and shown interest in taking her home but they never came back to collect," she says sadly.

I look over to my husband and he nods. This is the girl we have come all the way from Chicago for. The child who I can be a mother to and show her the world outside this place she hasn't left her whole life.

"Can you have the papers ready by tomorrow?" he asks, smiling as he takes my hand.

And that is how Isabella became a Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE STORY.**

CHAPTER 2

Bella's POV

"Are you ready to go sweetie," Mrs. Cullen asks from her place at my bedroom door. I nod to her and look around the room one last time. This has been my room since I turned 13 and was moved out of the children's dorms.

I still cant believe I am being adopting. I mean couples have come and gone through out the years, talked to me about coming home with them, and even had me pack my personal belongings only to not show up the next day. I had grown accustomed to disappointment so when Sister Catherine came to me after dinner last night to tell me about the Cullen's decision to adopt me I didn't get to excited.

"Their my girls are. I have the car pulled around to load everything up," Mr. Cullen exclaims as he walks into the room.

"Good. Why don's you take these bags dear," Mrs. Cullen tells him while handing hime some of my suitcases. He nods before smiling at me and walks out with his arms full.

"How are you feeling dear? Please tell us if you need more time for all this. You won't hurt my feelings Isabella," she says as she walks over and sits next to me on the bed. Taking my hand in hers, she gives me a little squeeze and a smile. She really is so nice.

"Please call Bella, Mrs. Cullen."

"Only if you call me Esme or even mom if you want?" she says kinda timidly. Like if she is afraid of something. "That is if you still want to come with us. To our home I mean, we would really love it if you did."

"Oh of course I do! Really! I just I'm.." I trail off because I'm not sure how to tell her I'm scared. Scared that they will send me back or realize they made a mistake.

"You just what dear?" she asks.

"I'm worried that you will realize you don't want me and send me back. Or if you can't send me back then what. I mean there had to have been a reason why those other people didn't come back for me. What if there is something wrong with me? I don't want to be a burden," I whisper hoping that she doesn't hear me.

"Oh Bella. You are wise beyond you years," she says while lifting my face to meet my eyes with hers. "You are an amazing young women and Carlisle and I are so happy that you have chosen us to be your new parents, because even though we wanted to adopt you, you could have said no. You could have chosen to stay here in the only place you have ever know, but you didn't. You chose to give us a chance and for that I will forever be grateful. I don't want you to think about there being something wrong with you because there isn't. Those other couples were dumb!" she exclaims making us giggle, then she turns serious. "I am so happy and grateful that I can call you my daughter."

"Even though you don't really know me yet?" I ask.

"That will come in time," she says as Carlisle walks in. "But right now lets go home."

Planes are scary. I came to that conclusion about two hours ago when our plane took off from the Seattle airport and I am absolutely positive now that we are landing in Chicago. Esme had laughed at me when I almost squeezed Carlisle's hand off but hey I was terrified. You try living in an orphanage for 15 years and be comfortable in a huge chunk of metal that is supposed to float. Yeah thats what I thought.

"So we live in a gated community of the north end of the city," Esme says as we drive onto the highway. "Our neighbors are the Masen's and the Hale's. They have children your age actually."

"Really?"

"Yes, uhm Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Edward are 15 and Emmett is 16. We are very close with their parents so you will be seeing a lot of them," she smiles at me.

"I have never had friends my age," I state sadly. Its true all my playmates growing up had been adopted and all of them were girls.

"Well I'm sure you will all become very close," she says.

"Just stay away from those boys," Carlisle tells me while looking in the rearview mirror, effectively making me blush.

"Oh Carlisle," Esme giggles while slapping him. "Leave the girl alone! You know those boys are very well behaved."

"I know that Essy but I'm a daddy now! Gotta keep my little girl safe," he states while winking at making me laugh quietly.

We drive for about thirty more minutes in comfortable silence and I am thankful because it really gives me time to think. Yesterday I was just an orphan, living the same life I have lived everyday for the past fifteen and a half years. Now I have parents and the prospect of friends my own age. I have a mother who looks at me like she has just won the lottery and a father who wants to protect me from boys. It still seems so surreal... like a dream Im supposed to wake up from.

"Here we are. Home sweet home," I hear Carlisle say as the car stops and I look up to see this beautiful mansion in front of me.

"This is is your home!" I stutter, shocked.

"Its your home to sweetheart," Esme says as she opens the car door for me and helps me out.

As they show me around my new home, I am speechless. I thought the orphanage was huge and nice. This place is like a castle. I mean the kitchen, living room, library.. its amazing! They even have a swimming pool but my room, my room is like nothing I could have imagined.

"Do you like it?" Esme asks making me jump. I have been walking around this room, my room, for five minutes. The walls are covered in a soft pink and all the decor is shades of cream and light grey. I have a chandelier! And a desk with my very own computer on it. Not to mention my bathroom that has a huge bathtub with these jet things and a shower!

"Like it?" I say while turning to them. "I love it! Thank you so so much!"

Then I do something that none of us were expecting. I hug them, they stiffen for a bit shocked but quickly hug me back. We stand there for I don't know how long before Esme pulls away and takes my face in her hands.

"Thank you," she says through tears.

"For what?" I ask surprised by my own voices breaking from tears.

"For letting us choose you. For letting us be your parents. For being our daughter," Carlisle says as he brushes a curl out of my face and kisses my forehead as we hear the doorbell ring.

"Oh that must be the Hale's and Masen's arriving for dinner! They are just gonna love you honey don't worry!" she exclaims running to get the door.

Carlisle chuckles and rubs he back of his neck. "You will get used to that. Freshen up and head downstairs when you are ready dear," he smiles and walks out of my room.

_Well its now or never... _I think as I go into my bathroom to freshen up for my new life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

I never knew I could hate my sister but...

"Edward if you don't open this door I'm going to tell mom about your real report card grades!"

Ladies and gentle I present Mary Alice Masen the most annoying twin a guy could have. I swear sometimes I think my mom and dad just kidnapped her from the hospital because there is no way we grew in the same uterus.

"What do you want Pixie?" I mumble as I open the door.

"The Cullen's adopted!" she screeches, how someone has so much energy in the morning is unnerving.

"What?"

"Mama and Papa C! They adopted someone! Don't don't you remember them saying they were going to visit that orphanage in Seattle. Wellllll they are bringing there new daughter home today! I heard mom and Mrs. Hale talking on the phone with her, and guess what?" she says all without taking a breathe.

"What Ali?" I yawn as I push past her to the bathroom.

"She is our age!"

"Really?" I ask intrigued.

"Now you listen to me..." she sighs while making her way to our older brother Emmett's door. Before she can even knock on the door though he busts out.

"I know! I know! Esme and Carlisle are coming home today from Seattle. They went there to find a daughter and they succeeded. She is fifteen, has brown hair, brown eyes, and her name is Isabella although she prefers to be called Bella. I know Alice." He says effectively shutting our sister up which let me tell you isn't an easy task.

"Dude how do you know more than her?" I ask.

"Ehh Rose talks. Oh and we are all having dinner at their house this evening when they get home," he tells me before sliding into the bathroom.

"Hey I was about to use that!"

"Oh well little bro," I hear him call. "Oh and Alice pick your jaw up of the floor"

I chuckle and turn for my parents bathroom just in time to see my sister stomp into her room. I live with a bunch of imbeciles.

"I wonder if she will fit in with us?" I hear Rose ask from her spot on my brothers lap, but I tune the rest of the conversation out.

I mean I knew that Mama and Papa C were looking to adopt a child, but I imagined a baby. Ya know the unfortunate mishap of some kids being dumb that don't wanna take responsibility. A little chubby infant that we can all help out with or whatever. I definitely didn't think they would adopt a teenager.

Isabella

I know the name means _Beautiful _in italian. I wonder if she is Italian? Or maybe french? Will she be shy like Rose or outspoken like my sister? And will she fit in with us? We have always been a tight nit group. Being neighbors since birth, we grew up together.

Emmett was the ring leader. The oldest. The one who would blame us for anything and everything as children but also the protector. He loved us all as siblings except for Rose. They had been dating for about a year now, much to Mr. Hale's disapproval.

Rose was always the quiet one. She is the ballerina and is very soft spoken. Which makes me wonder what she sees in an oaf like my brother. In truth they balance each other out the big loud obnoxious one and the quiet polite one.

Jasper, her twin, is the same way. Quiet and if you didn't know him you would think he is weird. Jasper can tell what mood your in from across the room and he is always there when you need or leaves you alone when you don't. He and Alice have been dating for about two months now much to Emmett and I's disapproval.

Alice. Oh Alice. You have to be a special person to understand all her specialness! I swear I love the girl to death but it doesn't mean I don't want to shove a sock in her mouth most days. She is my twin, my little sister. Younger than me by a whole three and a half minutes. My other half.

Then there is me. Edward. The not so much into sports more into piano and music guy. The never had a girlfriend but definitely likes girls guy. Im the one everyone comes to for advice even though I don't even know what Im saying half the time. Im the only one in our group who hasn't been kissed or hasn't hands with a girl. Much to my brothers amusement. Im not anti-girl or anything. The simple truth is I don't like sluts. Which is pretty mush all the girls in our school, except for Alice and Rose of course, are.

So where will Bella fit in?

"I want you all to be on your best behavior tonight," My mom tells us as we head over to the Cullen's house.

Mrs. Hale nods in agreement. "Yes. And please do try to make Isabella welcome. Emmett no farting at the table," she scolds.

I swear its like we all grew up with three sets of parents.

As my mother rings the door bell I can hear Mama C rushing to the door. "Oh I'm so happy you guys could come over." she exclaims while ushering us inside the foyer. I swear she should have been Alice's mother.

"You know we would miss this, Esme. It's so exciting we are so happy for you," my mom, Elizabeth says as she hugs her. "Where is she?"

"Oh freshening up in her room. She-"

"Will be down in a few minutes. Thanks for coming over guys," Carlisle says as he kisses all the girls on the cheek and shakes our hands. Mine a little harder than usual.

"Lets get this food in the kitchen and go have a beer," he says to my father, Edward Sr. and Mr. Hale as they make there way through the house.

"Oh here she is.." I hear Mama C trail off as I look up toward the stairs to see an angel floating down them. Corny I know right? But my lord is it true. I have never seen a more beautiful girl than her and lets me say the women in my family don't lack in the looks department.

She smiles shyly as she greets everyone. My mom, then Mrs. Hale. Followed by Rose and Alice. Is engulfed in a bear hug from Emmett, leaving the poor girl breathless then bowed to by Jasper. Before she ends up in front of me.

"Hi Im Bella," she says while looking up at me. It takes everything in my not to kiss her right there. Those soft pink lips, that heart shaped face and those chocolate colored big doe eyes that I'm sure could bring a grown man to his knees, stare up at me and I forget my name for a second.

I hear my mother clear her throat and it thrust me back into reality.

"Oh uhm hi I'm Edward," I say as I place my hand in hers. Electricity is all I feel radiating through our bodies and for about a millisecond I wonder if she can feel it to. Until I hear her small gasp as she looks up at me with a shy smile on her face.

Yep. I think its safe to say that Isabella Cullen will fit in just fine.


	4. Chapter 4

EW STORY!

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE STORY.

Chapter 4  
>Bella's POV<br>I will be the first tot admit that the only times I laid eyes on a boy besides the priest at the orphanage was when I met possible fathers and my new dad Carlisle. So I think you guys can sympathize with me when I say my heart skipped a beat when I met our dear neighbor Edward. I have never had the chance to be boy crazy. I grew up in an all girls orphanage with no TV's or magazines, I mean nothing! But I have to admit just seeing him with the bronze messy hair and those green eyes looking into mine make me blush.  
>Sitting around our huge dinning room table having dinner with all these people is kinda intimidating. I mean these are my parents friends and their friends kids. They have to like me because I don't want to know what will happen if they don't. Would Carlisle and Esme send me pack if their friends didn't approve of their new daughter.<br>"Bella I hope you like the casserole I made for dinner," Mrs. Masen says smiling at me.  
>"Its delicious Mrs. Masen. I've never had anything like it," I say to her. I mean its definitely creative with all the chicken, cheese, and some kind of vegetable. Its edible.<br>I hear Alice giggle while Emmett speaks up, "You don't have to lie Bella. We know our moms cooking is eccentric."  
>"No I'm serious! Its really good," I exclaim and look down. I can't believe I just freaked out like that in front of everyone.<br>"Hey its ok," Esme says while patting my hand. "Emmett likes to joke around a lot. You'll get used to it."  
>"Yeah I'm the jokester, Bells!"<br>Everyone chuckles while I smile shyly at him.  
>I stay quiet for the rest of dinner and just listen to them talk around me. I learn that I will be in the same classes as Rose, Alice, Jasper and Edward as a sophomore while Emmett is going to be a senior. Alice and Rose are on the dance team and think I should join, which Esme thinks is a great idea. She really doesn't know me yet. Jasper and Emmett play almost every sport and Edward was the only Freshman last year who played on the varsity baseball, which one the championship. I will be attending Country Day Creative Arts School in just two months, which is nerve wracking but exciting at the same time.<br>I excuse myself to my bedroom after dinner under the facade that I'm tired, which I am. Really.  
>I start to unpack what little personal belongings I have. Just my old books, some pictures, and a couple dolls I collected through the years. We weren't really showered with gifts at the orphanage so I have very little besides my clothes to call my own and after I put everything in its new place my room looks so bare. I guess Esme was right. We do need to go shoping.<br>"You have a lot of books?" I hear someone say from behind and spin startled, only to find Edward standing in my door way.  
>"Yeah. I have collected them through the years. I love to ready," I reply not really looking at him. If I do I'm afraid I would lose my ability to talk.<br>He nods and steps in, "It must be hard."  
>"What?"<br>"Starting a new life like this. I mean I have lived with these people pretty much my entire life and I still get speechless around them," he says.  
>"I just want you all to like me. I I feel like I need to have your approval," I say quietly. I have no idea why I just told him that. Uhh. What is it with him.<br>"Why?"  
>"You all are Carlisle and Esme's family. The closest thing they have to kids. If you all don't like me how could they," I say throwing my hands up and sitting on my bed. "I don't want them to send me back," I whisper, hoping he didn't hear me.<br>"I don't think they would do that," he says, of course he heard. I can hear him walk toward me as he asks if he can sit by me. After nodding he sits on my bed. Close enough that I can literally feel the heat radiating off of him.  
>"You don't know that.."<br>"I know Carlisle and Esme. Your right we are like a big family. Those two have been like a second set or parents to all of us. We grew up with them, around them. And I know for a fact that they would never send you back. Im sure they already love you, if they had any regrets they wouldn't have taken you here. That I can promise you." he says while looking at me.  
>I smile shyly and nod. Really not knowing what else to do. We sit in silence for a couple minutes. Its kinda awkward but comfortable in the same sense. I want so badly for them all to like me.<br>"Thank you"  
>"Your welcome," he says. "Hey why don't you come to the mall with us tomorrow? Its kinda like a start of summer tradition. That way you can get all your close for our big vacation at the end of the month."<br>Carlisle mentioned the vacation. Supposedly we are going to Miami for two weeks at the end of July.  
>"That would be fun. Of course I would have to ask Esme and Carlisle," I tell him.<br>"Of course"  
>He takes my number and I take his in my new phone. Before he leaves he tells me that he can't wait to get to know me more and with one last smile slips out of my door. I tell my parents goodnight and go to bed with a smile on my face because they gave me permission for the shopping trip. I can't wait for tomorrow.<br>Alice POV  
>My brother is acting weird and I think I know exactly why. Her name is Isabella. Ever since we met her he has been in a complete daze and when I saw him come from upstairs before we left I knew. I just knew! Isabella is what he has been waiting for.<br>I can see Bella becoming my best friend really quick. Rose and I always thought we needed another girl to level out the playing field and finally we have her. She seems really nice and I can't wait to get to know her more. I just have to get her and my brother together first.  
>A plan pops into my head as I grab my phone and dial a number I know by heart.<br>"Rose I have a plan...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emmett's POV

"Alice is up to something," I tell Edward as he walks into the kitchen for breakfast.

"What are you talking about?" he mumbles.

"The little sprite has been prancing around this house all morning. My girlfriend is acting way to innocent and they just made their way over to the Cullen's. Jasper?" I prompt.

He looks up from his cereal and rolls his eyes. "My sister and Ali were on the phone for over an hour last night..."

"And?" Edward says.

"Yours and Bella's name was dropped more than once."

"Damn Pixie!"

"So you and Bella huh?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows.

"Dude come on I just met her. I mean she is nice and"

"Hot"

I have never seen my little brother blush.. until now!

"Dude do you have a crush on her?" Jasper asks.

"I don't know! I mean we just met... I just feel this draw to her," he says with his head down, almost embarrassed.

"Bro that's the same way I felt when I met Rose. Just take it slow. Don't over whelm her, be a friend first and lead up to it," I tell him and slap his back.

"Thanks bro"

Bella's POV

"I like this one."

"No this one is cuter and it will bring out her skin tone."

"Well I disagree"

"What do you think Bella?"

The sound of my name make me snap back to reality as I look up to see my two newest friends. Rose and Alice have been here since about seven this morning, after Esme made us pancakes they dragged me up to my room and have been arguing over my outfits for today every since. They both brought clothes for me to borrow as all I have are my orphanage uniforms.

"Uhm we are just going to the mall. Does it really matter?" I question. I mean I have never been to the mall before and by the looks on their faces I guess it really does matter.

"Bella we live in uptown Chicago! We always dress to impress and you want to impress Edward... Don't you?" Alice asks, innocently.

"Why why would I wanna impress Edward? I mean he is just our friend and your brother," I stutter out.

"Oh Bella. I may not have known you long but I think I can be honest with you.. right?" Alice asks sitting next to me.

"Don't scare the girl Alice!" Rose admonishes while coming sit next to me. "What Alice is trying to say is that we think you and Edward would be good for eachother."

"But I just met him," I whisper. I mean Edward seems like a nice guy and I would be lying if I didn't say I thought he was cute. I might have a little crush on him but come on Ive never been around boys my own age. I don't know how to act around boys. All I know is that when I look at Jasper or Emmett I don't get that feeling that I do when I look at Edward.

"I knew Jasper for very little time before we got together," Alice matter of factly.

"I thought you guys have known each other since you were like two," I ask, confused.

"Alice like to think they have been dating since they were three," Rose giggles.

We all laugh and continue to get ready. Finally we decide on a dark blue baby doll dress thats trimmed in cream that match my cream ballet flats. As I finish pinning some of my curls back Esme and Carlisle knock and come in.

"Oh honey you look so pretty," Esme gushes.

"Thanks," I mumble.

"You really do look beautiful Bella," Carlisle says as he walks over and hands me a black card. "I want you to have fun today alright. This is your credit card so that you can buy whatever you want ok?"

"I don't think.."

"Now Bella we insist! You need so much stuff!" Esme says.

"Ok. Thanks!" I say, smiling at them. I still find it weird that I have parents, much less parents that have so much money.

"Now the boys are downstairs, so we won't keep you. I just want you to have fun and be a teenager ok? We trust you Bella.. we want you to live your life without care now. We are your parents please let us do the worrying from here on out," Esme says as she hugs me. I try to hold back tears as I hug her back and Carlisle takes us in to his arms.

"Thanks Mom.. Thank you daddy," I whisper because it feels right to call them that. Because thats what they are. My parents.

"No thank you Bella," my dad says as he releases us.

"Now scoot," Esme shoos us toward the door and down the stairs where I come face to face with Edward.

He looks amazing in his dark jeans and white t-shirt. We pretty much match as do the other two couple and I can't help but wonder if Alice and Rose meddled their way into his wardrobe as well.

We all pile into Emmett's truck and head to the Chicago's local indoor mall. Today should be interesting to say the least


	6. Chapter 6

**NEW STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE STORY.**

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

"You look really beautiful today," Edward whispers from his seat next to me in the back seat of the truck. His hand has been brushing my leg since we left my house and every time I look at him he just smiles.

"Thank you," I murmur to him and smile shyly. He nods then goes back to his conversation with Jasper and Emmett while I turn my attention to looking out the window.

Chicago is truly a beautiful city. Well from what I have seen which is mostly uptown and upper class neighborhoods like we live in. Before long we pull into the mall parking lot and I am flabbergasted. I mean this place is huge. How on earth are we gonna get through it in one day?

"So I was thinking we hit he east side of the mall before we stop and get lunch. Then we can work our way through the west end before going to a movie and dinner," Alice says as we make our way to the entrance. I kinda hang back a little from the group as we are walking because Im still trying to take all this in.

"Bella.. Bella... Bella?!" I hear and look up to see Edward waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"I was asking if you were ok? You seem a little spaced out there," he says and I notice we have both fallen a bit back as the rest are already at the entrance waiting for us to catch up.

"Yeah Im fine. Just trying to take all of this in ya know," I tell him.

He just nods as we make it to the entrance. Once in the mall I begin to panic. There are stores everywhere and a lot of people. Maybe Im not ready for this. I feel like everyone is staring at me.

"I can't do this," I mumble to myself.

"Whats wrong?" Rose asks, concerned. Great. I didn't think anyone heard. Now all the groups eyes are on me.

"I just I'm not used to being around so many people," I say and even though I try to fight them back I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I don't want to cry in front of everyone.. I don't want them to think Im some sort of freak. "Im sorry I just feel really over whelmed." I feel and hear m voice crack at the end. Suddenly Rose and Alice's arms are around me.

"Oh Bella.. we are so sorry," Alice says.

"Yeah I mean we just want you to have fun. I had know idea you would be frightened by all this," Rose says,smiling sympathetically.

I shake my head and put my head down. "Ive never been anywhere like this. We weren't aloud to leave the orphanage. So Im not used to being around a lot of people. I even had a panic attack at the airport yesterday. I didn't think the mall would be this big. Im sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for Bella," Emmett says while wrapping me in a bear hug. "Maybe we can try another day. Hmm?"

"No no I have to get over this and I don't wanna ruin everyones day," I say looking around.

"Maybe we can go to that smaller outdoor mall near the park," Jasper suggest. "There aren't as many people and it still have a lot of stores to shop in.

"Oh honey! You are a genius!" Alice exclaims as she runs over to kiss him.

After we all pile back into the truck we make our way to the outdoor mall and I have to say its much better. I feel like I can breathe and I actually have a lot of fun.

Alice and Rose have definitely helped me ring up my dads credit card after teaching me how to use it ofcourse. I got tons of clothes like sun dresses, shorts, shirts and the occasional bikini which was so embarrassing as Edward came to check on us just as I was showing the girl how it looked on me. He did this cute little stuttering thing as he told us that they were gonna wait outside then ran off. Weird right?

I also got a lot of things for school like a new macbook and all the accessories to go with it. Alice and Rose introduced me to Vera Bradley and I am know the proud owner of a new luggage set, Laptop Backpack, and lunch kit. Which apparently is a must. I must have called Carlisle after everything I bought just to make sure it was ok to still shop! After ten calls though he laughed and told me that if I called again he would take my credit card away until the end of summer. I knew he was joking but even so Alice took my phone away.

Finally Emmett pulled up to the restaurant we are having dinner at before we go to the movies. Im starving seeing as though we haven eaten since twelve and its now like seven. I mean who can shop for 7 hours and not need to stop for anything. Not even a drink.

"Hi We need a table for 6," Rose says to the hostess.

"Im sorry we are booked tonight. All we have is a table for 4 and a separate table for 2 if thats ok," she says back.

Rose turns to look at all of us for approval but before we can even nod a head.

"Thats fine!" Alice says quickly. "I mean we can just split up you know."

We all nod and follow the hostess as she leads us to a small two person table in the corner of the dining room. Assuming that either Rose and Emmett or Alice and Jasper will sit here I fall to the back of the group and wait for the hostess to bring us to the other table.

"Bella and Edward can sit here," Rose surprises me by saying. "I mean if thats ok"

I find myself nodding after Edward looks over at me to see if this is alright. We are seated and I watch as the rest of the group is seated at their table which is completely on the other side of the restaurant.

"So Bella are you having fun today," I hear Edward ask me as I turn my head to look at him. He is smiling at me of course and I cant help but smile and nod back at him. Not saying a word to one another we just stare for what seems like forever before he breaks the silence.

"Im really happy you came to live with Carlisle and Esme, Bella," He says shyly as he look down and blushes.

For the first time since I got here I feel like this is where I belong. I mean don't get me wrong Esme and Carlisle are amazing. I couldn't have picked better parents if I tried. And the group is great along with their parents. Their is something about Edward and I don't know what it is but every time he looks at me, touches me or even talks to me I get these butterflies in my stomach. Crazy I know. I could run from this table... I could pull up a chair on the end of the other or just wait in the lobby for every one but that would be rude and quite frankly this is where I want to be. So I just say.

"I am too"


End file.
